the truth about usagi
by catcatpuss66
Summary: Usagi has a power that gives her the ability to see vampires and werewolves. her daughters Chibiusa and Kousagi were gifted with it too. on the way to a sailor senshi meeting with her two daughters and mina jr, she over hears them talking about how useless she is. Ami who Usagi finds didn't mean it but was totally forced into it joins Usagi and the others to change the future.
1. usagi the odd eyed child

this was made up by random and i don't own sailor moon

* * *

a young child ran through the streets, it was late night so no body was around. the child was a girl with shoulder length hair that was bubble-gum pink oddly. her bangs covered her eyes as she was looking down. she turned her head and her eyes shone in the full moon's light. one of her eyes was red, not blood red but happy light red (like chibiusa's eyes) but the other was golden and not by the light of the full moon her golden eyes seemed to hold a bright glow to it. a shadow appeared nearby and the poor child began shaking. one word came stuttering out of her mouth ''v..v.. ...vampire...'' he came closer his fangs holding some blood on them ''so your the odd child with both the sight and powers thanks to that eye of yours'' he said referring to the child's sort of glowing golden. the child's red eye was tearing up but her golden one didn't seem to wanna which was odd ''l..leave...m..me...a...alone'' said the terrified child just before she darted off to a allyway and put her hand over her golden eye blocking it from show and weirdly the shadow of the vampire vanished. while it was hidden,she closed her golden eye. she removed her hand from her now closed eye and walked to a cardboard box and crawled into it and soon was asleep

a young women with long blue hair happen to walk by the alleyway and see the sleeping pink headed child and walked up to her. she shocked her gently saying ''hey child...child! wake up!'' the child opened her eyes both of them and fastly covered her golden eye. the women got the child to follow her and eventally they made it to a house and walked in and the women locked the door ''sweetie...why are you covering your eye like that? is it hurt?'' the child could only shake her head and uncover her golden eyes causing the women to gasp. but she fastly calmed down. ''so little one what's your name'' ''u..us...usagi miss'' the women signed and said ''correction im a mrs i got a husband'' usagi nodded ''my name is tuskino ikuko little one where your parents'' usagi looked down and stated ''dead long gone killed...by w...wolves'' ikuko was shocked ''wolves normal wolves?'' usagi shock her head and said ''werewolves''

''werewolves. they're mythical'' usagi signed gently and then said ''to those who not got the sight'' ''the sight?'' said a confused ikuko ''it means those who can see vampires...and werewolves'' ''oh is that why you got a golden sort of glowing eye'' usagi nodded ''but my eye doesn't just give me the sight it gives me powers to read minds, move things with my mind and to desgins myself as a wolf or a vampire'' ikuko nodded ''okay i guess i have to get you some eye color changing contracts to both change your eye color and stop your presence being sensed by vampires and werewolves'' usagi nodded ''plus i can recolor your hair then you look like you were my daughter as my husband kenji has dark brownie blonde hair so i can give you golden blonde'' usagi nodded ''okay tomorrow when i got out of the door i want you to cover your eye and uncover it when the doors locked then do the same went im back then afterwards i doesn't matter and you can go outside again'' usagi nodded and ikuko lead her to the guest room which she would redecorate for her. it had a balcony which ikuko when and locked and moved the curtain over. usagi got on the bed and ikuko said night to her now daughter as she said.

* * *

this was something created over night so don't bother me the next chapter will be up today hopefully

the next chapters name: make up and making the new dad


	2. make up and meeting of the new dad

heres chapter two of the truth about usagi

* * *

the next morning usagi woke up to her new mom waking her up ''come on sweetie your new dad is downstairs waiting to meet you'' usagi nodded and slowly went downstairs to see her new dad. he smiled and said ''hello little one i hear my wife adopted you and you getting your haired dyed and eye changed soon'' usagi nodded. ikuko then said ''okay usagi stay here with your daddy while i go and get your eye color changing contracts'' usagi nodded and quickly covered her golden eye with her hand and ikuko unlocked the door and left re locking it after her. usagi uncovered her eye. she was show what tv was and was sat watching it when her adoptive mom came back with the eye contracts. she was told by her dad to cover her eye which she did. her mom change in locking the door behind her. ''okay usagi come over here'' she said. usagi did as she was told and her mom gently slided the contracts into usagi's eyes. usagi's eye color on both change to pure blue. she could still see the vampire that had been around most of the night due to her shake his head in confusion and run off. ikuko smiled and said ''okay now to go to the hairdressers'' usagi nodded and they both left. after about 5 minutes of walking they made it to the hairdressers and ikuko asked for usagi's hair to be dyed blonde. about half a hour later it was. usagi looked at her reflection, she now had blonde hair up in two odangos with a small pigtail coming out of both. the pigtails ended with a ringlet. her eyes were pure blue but not normal blue, no slightly 's new dad loved her new look and was happy for his new daughter to not have to put up with vampires and werewolves went she went outside.

* * *

i know this chapter was short but with the stuff in it will be imported later on plus i added her odangos and pigtails


	3. new baby brother

okay this one is mostly on the birth of shingo and maybe some other bits

* * *

usagi has been living with the tuskino's for about 3 months now. her hair was getting longer as her pigtails seemed to become longer each down but not by much. the odd thing for the 5 year old was that her new mom was often throwing up in the morning, it had started about 4 days back. usagi had also been signed up to kindergarden which she was in the second year of. one day while she was walking to the entrance of kindergarden with umino and naru her best friends. she spotted her dad but not her mom oddly ''bye naru-chan bye umino'' they said bye back and the 3 children parted ways. usagi ran to her dad and said ''hi daddy where's mommy?'' her dad smiled ''hi princess your mommy's at home and we have a surprise for you''

usagi followed her daddy to the car and waved to her friends as they waved back before leaving kindergarden with their parents, when she and her dad got home, usagi ran inside and to the living room where her mom was. her mom smiled and said ''hi bunny i suppose your daddy's told you we have a surprise for you'' usagi smiled at the use of her nickname bunny and ran up to her ''hi mommy so whats the surprise'' ikuko gently put her hand on her tummy and said ''your gonna be a big sister soon, im having a baby'' usagi smiled brightly and said ''is it a boy or girl'' ikuko smiled and said ''it too early to tell and you got a 9 month wait before you get your baby brother or sister''

9 months later, at this point usagi was now in her first year at Juuban elementary with her friends naru and umino. she was walking out and meet her dad ''your baby brother is here so were going to the hospital to see your mom and baby brother'' usagi smiled brightly ''hes a boy?'' her dad nodded and soon they were in the car and at the hospital. they went to the room where her mom was. her mom was holding a small child with messy brownish-blonde hair with green eyes ''hi sweetie meet your new baby brother'' usagi came over and looked at the baby boy ''whats his name'' ''shingo tuskino shingo'' ''hi shingo'' she said gently to her baby brother

* * *

okay that is short still but frankly i not used to writing long fanfics yet


	4. meeting with chibiusa

okay usagi meets chibiusa at the age of 13 before becoming sailor moon and finds out chibiusa is her daughter without finding out anything else

* * *

usagi was now 13 and almost forgotten about her golden eye. while walking down to the park, she saw a odd pink cloud that seemed to have a hole in it. seconds later a small probably 4 year old fell from the sky. she hit her head and usagi went up to the child. the child had bubble-gum pink hair, you couldn't see her eyes but yeah. ''hey little girl are you okay'' the child was crying and turned around revealing one red eye and one golden, usagi gasped slightly as the child resembled her in anyway or form, she picked her the child and cuddled her ''it okay, the pain will go''

the child slowly stopped crying and usagi then asked ''so whats your name little one'' they went to a nearby bench before the child answered ''im small lady serenity or at times i go by usagi...'' usagi nodded and said ''you got the same name as me so i nickname you chibiusa'' the child smiled ''thats better then my full name'' ''so where did fall from? a plane?'' the child shocked her head ''i fell from the sky cause im from the future and that's the only way i could land'' usagi didn't seem shocked ''the future?''

chibiusa nodded and put her hand on a small key that was attached to string that was around her neck. she showed it to usagi ''it the time key. with it i can go to the past like i have'' usagi nodded and said ''why did you come here'' ''my mama told me to come to find her past form. my mama's name is neo queen serenity or at times go by usagi and that's where my real name usagi comes from. she wanted me to ask her former form why i have my odd partially glowing golden eye''

usagi signed knowing that chibiusa was probably her future daughter. she put her hand on her head and the blonde dye peeled away revealing her natural pink hair, chibiusa gasped at this. usagi then removed both of eye contracts revealing her red and golden eye. chibiusa gasped again ''your my future mom?'' she asked in shock ''i guess so and i was born with one of my eyes golden and it gives me a weird sight to see vampires and werewolves so i guess the genetics were pasted down to you''

chibiusa nodded ''now that i know i better go back to the future to tell mama that i found out'' usagi nodded and said ''if you come to the past again and im with others then act like you don't know me okay?'' chibiusa nodded and said ''okay future mama'' usagi giggled and said ''bye see you in the future or some other time in the past'' chibiusa nodded and said ''bye'' she used the time key and went back to the future. usagi signed gently ''so i gonna have a daughter who just like me huh?''

* * *

okay done. the next chapter will be after sailor stars, chibiusa will have come back to the past afterwards too


	5. chibiusa and kousagi and the plan

okay this chapter is set after stars. i hoped you liked the former chapters

* * *

usagi walked into her room and literally fell on her bed next to luna who was curled up. when usagi fell flat on her bed luna opened her red eyes and looked at her worriedly. ''usagi was it a test or is mamoru ignoring you again'' usagi just signed into her pillow ''i just wanna...be normal and be smarter and more elegant like princess serenity was'' she had a expression that showed that it was mamoru and not a test though a test might have come in somewhere. luna looked down closing her eyes before opening them and telling her reincarnated princess ''usagi please don't compare yourself to your former self. you are you nobody else remember what chibiusa said before she left. chibiusa had told her future mom that she didn't care if usagi was dumb and not elegant all chibiusa wanted was a mum that was kind, nurturing and happy with whatever chibiusa did.

usagi was that but the inner senshi wanted her to be neo queen serenity now when she couldn't possibly. to them usagi was a dumb, crybaby, selfish, a food eating machine and a child. usagi may be dumb and a crybaby but she wasn't selfish or a food eating machine. usagi gently put her hand on her hair making the blonde dye drain from her now cotton candy pink hair. she gently removed her contracts from her eyes turning the left one red like chibiusa's and golden from the right one which chibiusa also had when she didn't have her contract in. she got up and looked in the mirror at her self. she was now 16 it had been nearly 11 years since the day ikuko found her and adopted her. luna sadly stared at usagi because she knew usagi was upset that the senshi as well as her boyfriend had partially gone against her. in usagi's reflection luna saw a tear drop from usagi's face.

''w-why d-does it have to be me...w-why can't i be normal like everybody else...'' ''usagi...''muttered the moon cat gently ''you are normal you just gifted'' usagi turned around at luna to show her teared filled eyes and wet cheeks ''why was i gifted with this demon eye then luna!? and why does the senshi, ami-chan rei-chan mako-chan minako-chan hate me?!'' screamed the crying girl ''usagi...i didn't mean it like that... i wanted to say your gifted in the abilities...you have'' usagi stared at luna and closed her eyes then gently look into luna's mind to see if what she was saying was true. it was so usagi left luna's mind quickly and she opened her red and golden eyes. ''y-you j-just l-looked in my m-mind r-right?'' said the purplish moon cat. usagi signed and nodded gently bringing her hand to wipe her tears sort of. they were still there but not streaking down her face like before.

then suddenly a bright light appear in the room freaking out both usagi and luna. luna actally pounced onto usagi's head and dug her claws in scarcely. usagi growled in pain at her cat ''luna! can you get your claw out of my head?!'' luna pulled her claws away and saw the blood she had made ''sorry usagi...but look!'' she pointed in paw in front of usagi and at a 15 year old chibiusa with a pink headed 8 year old with one blue eye and one red eye. on chibiusa had was diana who jumped off and joined her mom who had jumped off usagi's head on the floor, both cuddling each other ''ch-chibiusa?! and who is the girl next to you'' she said pointed to the little one with a pink and white spotted kitten smaller then diana on her head ''mama this is kousagi your second daughter and yes she has on golden eye too'' pointing to kousagi's golden eye ''hi mommy like onee-chan said my name is kousagi im 8 years old and in the third grade with my friends ami-chan rei-chan mako-chan and mina-chan'' chibiusa signed ''the people chibi just said are your friends...daughters. don't ask why they have their mom's names'' luna then went up to kousagi and smelled her. kousagi then begin sneezing and becoming dizzy. ''luna! back away from chibi'' said chibiusa. luna slowly did and chibiusa took her little sister to sit down ''pinkie get on the bed'' she told the polka-dotted kitten who jumped next to kousagi.

usagi looked confused and asked ''why did kousagi start sneezing and becoming faint when luna went near her'' chibiusa signed ''chibi...she has a allagy to all cats apart from pinkie who used some kind of spell to allow her near chibi. diana is added to the list and so is future luna and Artemis but i guess past luna and artemis don't count. also your friend's...daughters tease and bully chibi a lot, they often put cats in her face making her ill'' she looked at her 8 year old sister ''i once they...they had a knife and...they cut her arms and beat her very badly as well as stabbing her twice, me, hotaru-chan,jun-jun ves-ves, palla-palla and cere-cere were forced to watch. she was in a wheelchair for a week then on crutches for 6 months'' said chibiusa now on the verge of tears. ''the only one...that didn't take part in that was...mina junior she tried to help chibi so they're now friends''

chbiusa continued looking at her sister who was now looking at a picture of her and a blonde that looked just like minako ''so chibiusa how long you staying for'' she said to her pink headed now teenage daughter ''i don't know. in the future you told me to take chibi and go the past to help change the future'' ''why?'' said the 16 year old pinkette ''cause mamo-chan/papa he...gone against you mama'' just as chibiusa finished saying that a random golden and dark purple glow appear. when it was gone, hotaru now 15 year old and a child that was most likely mina junior. chibiusa smiled brightly and ran over to her best friend hugging her ''hotaru-chan are you and mina jr here to help me and chibi'' hotaru hugged chibiusa back and nodded ''yes chibiusa-chan'' kousagi turned over and spotted her own best friend ''mina-chan!'' she got off the bed and ran to mina jr who smiled ''hi kousagi-chan''

pinkie who had fallen asleep woke up and show mina jr ''ah parallel sailor venus! i guess your here to help parallel sailor moon and sailor chibi moon with their mission along with sailor saturn'' ''oh come on pinkie call me and the others by name'' groaned the 8 year old blonde. pinkie frowned ''i can call you and princess kousagi what i want'' usagi who was watching with her daughter and hotaru sweatdropped. ''okay i guess i can figure out something for mina jr but hotaru you gotta go stay with haruka-san and michiru-san'' usagi trusted the outer senshi more then the inners right now. the two teens, two children and two cats nodded.

* * *

okay thats the end of that chapter


	6. what they say behind your back is worst

Usagi woke up and see a small figure laying under her blanket, at first she thought it was Chibiusa then she then noticed how small the figure was compared to Chibiusa now. She moved the blanket and saw little Kousagi curled up at her feet, she couldn't help but smile knowing that the two sisters were alike. She gently shook Kousagi awake who looked at her future mom for a second then fully woke up and stuttered talked.

''S-sorry...m-mama...I kinda...c-came...i-in..'' Usagi shook her head and smiled saying.

''It's okay Kousagi. When your sister was here the second time, she well...did the same thing and well wet the bed too..'' Kousagi laughed just as a tired looking Chibiusa walked inside with Mina jr close behind her.

''Mom you didn't have to tell her that'' Yelled a blushing Chibiusa before she grumbled. ''Im gonna go talk to Hotaru-chan who waiting for me at the park.'' Usagi smiled as she looked at the two children who were left in the room. Her mama knew about the three children/teen as well as Hotaru coming from the future and was more the welcome to let them stay. Having the two best friends sleeping in Chibiusa's old bed in the attic and Chibiusa using the guest room. Shingo walked in the room and looked at the three of them. He was told by their mom that Chibiusa and Kousagi was their cousins and that Mina jr was a small child who's mother had particularly given her up which was actually probably true.

''Are you three gonna come down for breakfast and baka Usagi you got a phone call'' Shingo didn't know anything related to The three moon princesses's golden eyes as he was never told and he thought that Usagi was her pure sister not adoptive. Also Kousagi now had two blue eyes also having a contract that was actually one of Usagi's spares. They soon did after he left, Ikuko smiled at her daughter and granddaughter as well as her granddaughter's best friend. Usagi went to the phone and looked at the name, she saw that it was only Haruka and not mamoru or one of the inners. She picked it up and said.

''Moshi moshi?''

''_Sorry for calling you so early kitten but why didn't you call when Hotaru from the future showed up''_

''Oh sorry Haruka-san i forgot and just send her over. How she getting along with little Hotaru and how have you figured out about their names?''

''_Oh that okay and we called our Hotaru, Chibi-taru kinda after Chibiusa who i guess has also grown and their getting along totally fine despite being the same person''_

''Oh yes Chibiusa definitely grown, she now 15 like Hotaru and certainly not 'chibi' ''

''_I see. I hope you figure out a way to get those baka inners to listen to you_''

''I will eventually see you later Haruka-san'' She hung up and signed. She walked to the table and sat down beginning to eat. Chibiusa wasn't there meaning she had gone to meet up with Hotaru. She heard her communicator go off and looked at her waist and opened the damn thing which to most was a normal watch. On the screen a blurry picture of a raven head that was all to familiar to usagi appeared.

''Ok Usagi baka. Were having a senshi meeting at 2 today, don't be late!'' Usagi nodded as the raven headed rei vanish. Usagi signed, it wasn't that she was always late it was that she had the damn crystal taking parts of her energy to prepare her to become neo queen serenity and the fact the every so often her contracts would fall out on the way there so she would have had to grab them quickly and most of the time, a vampire or werewolf would appear and chase her. She felt a big gust of energy being taken by the goddamned sliver crystal which was embedded in her brooch with part of it being inside her due to the energy taking.

Everytime her energy would be taken, more of the sliver crystal would enter her body to transform her into neo queen also knew that it wouldn't be long before her crescent moon would appear on her forehead like it did when she was princess serenity. She looked over to the clock and saw that the long hand,she doesn't really know much about time, was pointing straight to the 12 and the short hand was pointing towards the 1. What she did know was that it was now 1 O clock and she needed to get Chibiusa and Hotaru and head to the damn meeting before it was too late. The only info she knew was that Chibiusa said park.

She went over to the mirror and stare straight at her self. Her hair was very much down and pooling all the way to her heels, her bangs were covering her forehead. She signed and begin brushing her hair and slowly got it into two balls using pins then made sure the pigtails came straight out. She then brush the bangs into the way she liked it and between two strains was something that made her jump back a mile.

''How...'' She moved back towards the mirror and stared at her reflection. There, right smack in the middle of her forehead was her yellow crescent moon. ''That gust of energy...it caused it...'' Chibiusa who had came back with Hotaru happen to walk into the room and looked at her mom who was particularly pulling her own hair out. She then moved her eyes towards Usagi's reflection and saw the crescent moon.

''It appeared?'' Usagi nodded and turned to Chibiusa.

''Yea..damn sliver crystal...'' Chibiusa knew about the crystal taking Usagi's energy and only pretend to think she was late when she was already at meetings.

''Usagi...i know about the meeting Hotaru sensed it.'' Usagi nodded and got herself ready.

''Kousagi. Mina jr come on.'' Kousagi ran down with her hair in four rabbit odangos with the same pigtails as her mom coming out of each one with Mina jr who was wearing a small red trademark bow in her hair. Usagi smiled at her daughter and Minako's daughter. She thought about Minako, she was Usagi's lookalike and though not many knew not even Usagi that in their former selves, Princess Serenity and Princess Venus (Im not going by their sailor names or reincarnated names as they probably didn't have them) were identical twins. Neither one knew and Queen Serenity wanted that till the time was right.

The unknown cousin followed their mother/aunt along with Hotaru and Chibiusa to the hikawa shrine. Usagi felt another gust of her energy taken by the sliver crystal and fell over luckily being caught by Chibiusa.

''You okay mom?!'' Usagi nodded and said.

''Y-yea...'' Her crescent glowed on her forehead which reacted with Chibiusa's and kousagi's Crescents causing them to appear. Even Mina jr's mark of Venus and Hotaru's mark of Saturn appeared. Soon though Usagi's crescent's glow died off and the other's planetary symbols vanished.

''Come on...we gotta get there'' They slowly walked up the steps of the hikawa shrine with Chibiusa helping her 16 year old future mom. They made it into the scared land where no vampires or werewolves could enter so if they wanted they could take their contracts off. They walked up to the door that led to Rei's bedroom and heard voices.

''She late again. Oh that odango atama is gonna get it this time!'' Screamed Rei who was probably running around her room annoyed.

''Rei-chan is right girls. She later then normal'' Usagi gritted her teeth knowing it was only about 10 past 2 and to think it had been Makoto who said that.

''It's now 2:15'' Said Minako. Usagi growled under her breath knowing that Rei probably set her clock forward. Mina jr stared up her Usagi wondering why it was her mom teasing her when she never did it in the future.

''Guys please...she probably has her reasons'' Uttered Ami. Usagi then thought at this.

''_maybe one of them cares about me after all...'' _She then heard Rei again.

''What reasons do you think she has Ami-chan. Reading comic books or playing in the arcade or even eating!'' Usagi shook her head annoyed.

''Rei-chan right ami-chan. Usagi-chan always is late and the reason is probably what Rei-chan said'' Usagi could feel Ami cower back but didn't know how she felt it. She activated a mind read and saw that none of her friends had any real good thoughts about her apart from Ami who was to put it rightly was scared that the senshi may kick Usagi out of the group and wonder what she think of her. Once Usagi had stopped the mind read, she slowly walked towards the door and pushed it open which seemed to scare the senshi.

''Usagi!...'' Rei was soon cut off by Usagi's angry tone as the two little children clung to her sides staring at their former friends's parents. Chibiusa and Hotaru stood just outside but visible to everyone.

''You all had your turns to speak when i was stood outside which i have been for the last five minutes!'' She glanced over towards the small blue headed senshi of water was had fell back the moment Usagi entered like she was very guilty. Usagi quickly swung her arm around the air, her fingers pointing towards the three senshi who betrayed her. They soon colasped and lights appear from their bodies. One was red and it came from Rei, one was orange and it came from Minako and one was Green and it came from Makoto. The lights entered a jar as Usagi went near a now scared Ami. She signed and gently put her hand on her head to made the blonde dye fade and she then took her contracts out. Ami gasped looking at her friend.

Usagi signed again and helped Ami up. Ami looked at Usagi in wonder about why she didn't take her powers.

''Ami-chan you were the only one who didn't be harsh to me are i right?'' Said usagi in a total unemotional tone of voice. Ami nodded not knowing where this was heading.

''That's good..'' She looked away in the derection of the others and the oddly floating jar containing the senshi powers. Ami stared that way and was shocked by the floating jar.

''Usagi-chan...'' Usagi signed and said.

''I know you have questions but you'll get your answer in due time...as im moving to america...my family already knows and im taking them'' Pointing to the two teens and two children. Ami was shocked to hear this and deeply in her heart she wanted to go with Usagi to help her. Usagi walked out leaving the small senshi of water to think what she should do.

* * *

I hope you liked.


	7. Preparing to move

Ami was still sat on Rei's floor thinking about if she should go with Usagi or not. She thought about all the reasons she should go and all the reasons why she shouldn't. She eventually mind up her mind, she would go with Usagi to be with her. Usagi probably had plans for when she got there, adding her in wouldn't be much of a issue and whatever Usagi did with the senshi powers was not in her idea. She got up and walked to Usagi's in hope of finding her or the future 4. She knocked on the door after a second of thought and it opened to reveal the 16 year old chibiusa.

''Chibiusa-chan?'' Chibiusa nodded and yelled.

''Mom Ami-chan's here'' Ami heard footsteps coming down the flight of stairs. At that moment a normal looking Usagi got to the door.

''Come...in'' Ami nodded and slowly walked in after Usagi.

* * *

Ami's pov

Usagi-chan...she must have been keeping that whole thing about her eyes and hair since she was young.

''Usagi-chan?'' I ask once we got to Usagi-chan's room.

''Hm?''

''Why didn't you tell anyone about your different hair and eyes and why is Chibiusa-chan a teenager?'' She signed and sat down before moving a hand onto her hair like she did earlier. The blonde dye ran out to reveal a beautiful cotton candy pink that reminded me of a older Chibiusa-chan. Now i know why Chibiusa-chan has Pink hair. She then took her contracts out and closed her eyes for a second before opening. I noticed that she had one red eye that reminded me of Chibiusa's beautiful red eyes. And one golden eyes that hold a glow and sparkle that i never noticed before in Usagi-chan's eyes.

She looked over to me with her one red eye and asked.

''Do you hate me for keeping this a secret...'' I quickly shook my head wanting her to believe me. She nodded and said.

''I wanna tell you about my past...Just don't hate me...Are you ready'' I nodded fully wanting to know. She signed and said.

''Well..16 years old, my real mama, lunalu neko married my papa lunalu inu as she found out she was pregnant with me and just don't ask about the names...A few months later i was born with my mom's gently pink hair and red eyes well i should have been born with two red eyes but my papa had the same golden eye i have. It well gave him the sight. The sight is something only few people have, it allows them to see werewolves and vampires. My mom also had it but not with the special golden eye that gave other abilities such as mind moving, mind reading and changing into a werewolf or vampire.'' I was shocked about this bit of the story but wanted her to continue.

''So..you see when i was only four years old, werewolves attacked me and my family, there was loads of blood and it was scary but i escape before they could hurt me. For nearly a year i was on the run from vampires and werewolves and had to sleep in a cardboard box. They don't know where i am if i covering my golden eye so i was pretty much safe but i was still dangerous.'' I saw little tears appear in the corners of her eyes and depressingly wanted to help her and comfort her but i still think that Mamoru-san's job.

''One night after having a huge run from stealing some food to keep me alive and well...I was chased by a vampire and soon got to my little box and got in and covered my eye before closing it and slowly fell to sleep. Sometime later Ikuko-san found me and took me in changing both my hair color and giving me contracts...'' I nodded fully understanding everything and wanting to help my best friend and princess.

''So Usagi-chan what do you plan on doing when you get to America'' Usagi-chan signed and looked at a picture with her, Mamoru-san and Chibiusa-chan then closed her mismatched eyes and reopened them and repiled with.

''Make fake ids for me, Chibiusa and Kousagi and somewhat figure out what to do with the other two.'' I almost saw the question mark appear my head as i wanted to ask who the other two were.

''The other two is Hotaru-chan and Mina jr Minako-chan's daughter...'' I nodded. She most be upset for what the others did to her, partically kick her out with only her two daughters to help her well at least that was who i thought Kousagi was.

''And..well try and get a job or something get the two sisters into school and figure out what the hell to do with Hotaru-chan and Mina jr...thought i probably send them to school with the others...'' I nodded really wanting to go with her and it was final.

''When you going?'' She looked away for a moment then back towards me before closing her eyes and saying.

''Tonight...so shingo doesn't know. Im taking both the cats and their future children.'' That was when i asked.

''Please Usagi-chan take me with you'' She was shocked and i didn't really care i wanted to help my princess and best friend in every way possible.

''You can't...What about your dream to be a doctor and what about your parents'' I thought about that but i still didn't care.

''I wanna come i can become a doctor in America and i can tell my parents that im going with a friend to a study course. They be more then happy to let me go'' She was shocked but nodded.

''Fine...Theres...a new enemy coming anyway and if i go to America i just attack me there so im gonna need all the help i can get even though im planning on rebuilding the senshi'' I was shocked about this as i didn't know there was gonna be a new enemy. I nodded and hugged her for letting my come, it came as a shock to her and caught her off guard. I saw a faint redness to the slightly taller girls cheeks. I giggled and smiled.

* * *

Usagi's pov

When Ami-chan hugged me, i was caught very much off guard and began blushing which made her giggled. I groaned and then felt another huge gust of energy taken by that damned crystal. Ami-chan must have noticed as she instantly asked.

''Usagi-chan what's wrong?!'' Some of my bangs moved off my forehead as i fell into her arms weak because of that damn crystal. Ami-chan noticed my crescent and looked very shocked. I can't really blame her though as she hadn't noticed my crescent. I panted weakly as i looked up at her before uttering.

''Yeah...The sliver crystal well it takes my energy that way im always late...to senshi meetings...and it just did...'' She looked even more shocked if that was even possible. I looked at her and signed.

''I see...I figured you had reasons but i didn't think it was this.'' I nodded understanding her as i wouldn't think that myself even though im the one who's going through this damn thing and my crescent now on my head fully i doesn't help. That's when i noticed it one of my odangos had gone sliver and the pigtails linked it to was streaked with sliver. I realized it was trying to merge me with Princess Serenity as it tried to turn me into Neo Queen Serenity. Ami-chan noticed it to and was very much shocked.

''Your...hair and crescent?'' I nodded and said.

''This is what happens when that damn crystal takes my energy...'' She nodded kinda upset about it all.

* * *

No one's pov

Usagi woke up around midnight and grabbed her bag and at that moment two flashes of pink appear only with a slight flash of golden. Chibiusa, Kousagi and Mina jr were there with their bags on containing their stuff. Usagi grabbed her bunny themed bag to and grabbed that damn crystal which she used to shrink everyones's stuff and make fake ids's. Her id said that her name was Bunny Dreamsky while the others had Rini Dreamsky (Yes im using Chibiusa's english name for her hidden form),Serene Dreamsky and Love Hopestream. There was also another with the name of Amy waters.

Usagi's Id said that she was 18 which she could just say she was a bit of a small streak. As for Chibiusa's, it said she was 13 which was just to see she did actually look it. Kousagi's said she was only 7 which she could see not much of a difference. And Mina jr said that she was 7 like Kousagi's. The Amy waters's one said that she was 18 like Usagi's. Usagi knew who's the Amy waters's one was, it was Ami's. She jumped outside while Making another Id card which said Firefly wings.

The others followed and looked around when they spotted a figure walking towards them in the pouring rain.

''Bad weather isn't it'' Said Hotaru as she made it to them. They nodded and Usagi gave Hotaru the firefly's id card. She nodded liking the name. Seconds later Ami made it to them saying the same thing as Hotaru. Usagi smiled and gave Ami her Id card which was the one which said Amy waters. Ami smiled and looked around.

''So how are we getting to the airport...?'' Usagi nodded and at that moment a car dove and stopped to fast before she could answer. The car splashed them all with water.

''One two...three four...five..six...Kitten i thought you said only five were coming'' Said Haruka as she looked out of the car window. The car had seven seats which was good.

''I know but Ami-chan is good and still on my side so she begged me to come..'' Haruka nodded and they soon were all in the car. Usagi at the front, Chibiusa and Hotaru in the back and the kids with Ami in the middle. Usagi looked back to them as Haruka started the car up. She smiled when she spotted the two very tired little ones asleep on Ami's lap. Ami did look a bit annoyed by it but not by much. After a long car ride, they came to a spot at the airport. Everyone got out Ami carrying Mina jr and Usagi carrying her second future daughter.

''Bye Haruka-san take care of Michiru-san, Setsuna-san and Chibitaru-chan'' Haruka smiled and nodded before leaving. The group of six signed in and got their tickets, Usagi looked at Ami and asked.

''Ami-chan are you sure you wanna come. I can take you hom...'' She was cut off by Ami who was smiling.

''Thanks Usagi-chan but i mind up my mind. Im coming with you.'' Usagi nodded, her false golden hair swaying in the night's breeze.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter and in case most have realized it yet this will eventually be a UsaAmi story as i like them. But im still working towards it and maybe just maybe the two sisters will go back to the future when something happens.


	8. New schools and surprise

The group of six got on the plane when it came and took some seats in the middle that were nearby. Ami was sat next to Usagi who was seating next to a window on the right side, Chibiusa was sat with Hotaru opposite them and the young children were sat just infront of Usagi and Ami. Usagi mutter to them.

''Behave you two remember in this trip your only 7.'' They repiled with.

''Hai...''

''And no Japanese!'' Ami crossed her arms and looked at her best friend saying.

''Usagi-chan you shouldn't be so harsh on them their only children'' Usagi looked away in the direction of the window to ignore her. Ami shook her head and smiled all the same. The plane soon took out catching the four teenagers off guard. But soon as the plane just past over the borderline of japan and the sea, Usagi looked over to see Chibiusa asleep on Hotaru's lap with Hotaru's head back on the seat with her eyes closed but her hand was moving hinting she was still awake. Kousagi head was lay on Mina jr's shoulder and Mina jr's head was on Kousagi's head. Both were asleep. Ami was sleeping on Usagi's shoulder and Usagi smiled before laying her head on Ami's head and slowly falling asleep herself.

* * *

Usagi was shook awake, she opened her eyes to sleep Ami looking at her.

''What?'' She looked out of the window to see land meaning they were over America.

''Were almost there and we gotta find a way to hid your crescent.'' She looked up at her crescent and nodded.

''So...no one finds us..'' Ami nodded and utter.

''Though our names might be a give-a-way. I mean your name Usagi-chan means rabbit or bunny so your English name is a bit bad..Chibiusa's and Hotaru's are fine in a way so is the kids's but mine and yours...'' She spotted when she spotted Usagi looking very ill.

''Do you get travel sick?'' Usagi shook her head and was very confused but used the crystal in hidden from the others passengers to create a bag to throw up in which she soon did.

''Your okay?'' Usagi nodded. They soon landed and were told to leave the plane which they did. As they did though, they spotted a woman with a small child. The woman had very long hair that was yellow at the top and eventually shaded into red and the child had red hair that was up in two heart odangos with ringlets coming out of them. Usagi instantly knew who they were.

''Galaxia and Chibichibi!'' They turned and noticed the reincarnated princess of the moon and it was at that moment Luna and Artemis jumped out of Usagi's bag for fresh air.

''Usagi...you didn't need to do that...'' Said Artemis. Usagi groaned.

''Usagi...why are you here?'' Said Galaxia as she walked up to them with Chibichibi.

''Onee-chan chibi!'' Usagi was confused as she only heard Chibichibi repeat words that others said or say chibi chibi. Chibiusa, Hotaru and the two little ones also were confused as they never even met Chibichibi.

''Chibichibi she not your Onee-chan any more remember?'' Chibichibi nodded and replied.

''Okay mommy''

''Still Usagi why are you here?'' Usagi expained it all as they walked.

''Im gonna kick those scouts the moment i get to them!'' They made it to some apartments. Usagi and her little 'sisters' had one apartment with two rooms but one was a twin bed room and Chibiusa and Hotaru who wasn't one of Usagi's 'sisters' had to share. Ami and her 'half sister' had another with two rooms. And Galaxia and her daughter had the last room of the three near to each other ones.

''They aren't great but they'll do till we get somewhere. Do you think we can all live together?'' Said Usagi as she looked around the group which had just been upgraded to 8 people.

''Well were gonna have to have a big home but possibly. Galaxia do you think you could sleep with Chibichibi-chan?'' Said Ami. Galaxia nodded.

''Okay if we do then we need a home with at least 4 rooms if not more'' Everyone nodded.

''Galaxia are you gonna get a job?'' Said Usagi. Galaxia nodded.

''What about you guys?'' Ami and Usagi looked at each other and nodded.

''Ami gonna do a medical course and im gonna do something i like to earn money while Chibiusa and Hotaru, the teens are gonna be in their first year at middle school and the little ones are gonna be in their 2 year at elementary'' Galaxia nodded liking the answer and said.

''Chibichibi only 4 so im gonna enter her into kindergarten. Im gonna get a job in school in i can'' Everyone agreed with that then.

* * *

half a week later and just outside of Hotaru's and Chibiusa's new school.

''This is it Hotaru-chan'' She nodded and said.

''Remember my name is now Firefly wings and yours is Rini Dreamsky'' Rini nodded and looked at Firefly.

''Let go in then and Hopefully Bunny and Amy will do a good job with what their doing and also Love and Serene'' She then thought about the names Galaxia had given her and little Chibichibi.

''Hopefully, galaxy and rere do a good job with what their doing..too'' Firefly nodded and slowly the two of them walked into the school. They headed straight to the office after getting directions. The head was a woman called mrs heartfull. She noticed the two Japanese teens and said.

''So your the new students who just transferred.'' They nodded and the woman continued. ''So...Firefly Wings your in class 7b and Rini Dreamsky your in 7a i don't know why but that's it.'' The two nodded and then Mrs Heartfull told them to follow and they soon made it to class 7b as it was closest.

''Mrs jani this is your new student Firefly Wings. Go in'' Firefly did and Rini left with the teacher. After taking Rini to her new class, everything slowly calmed down and the new two were set in their new school.''

* * *

Meanwhile in the elementary the same was happening but with two younger ones.

''Class this is our new students Serene Dreamsky and Love Hopestream. Both only just moved to America from Japan with their older sisters. Make them feel welcome'' The class said they will and Serene(Kousagi) and Love (Mina jr) sat down where they were told and soon made friends in the school kinda like what the teens were doing in middle school.

* * *

Bunny stood alone in a square and grabbed a guitar that she made with the crystal which she wasn't gonna use as much so it wouldn't take her energy, as for her crescent she figure that she could just say it was a tattoo that she wanted to try. She begin strumming the guitar and soon words came to her head.

_Im a lonely girl who just lost her boyfriend and friends._

_But i don't care as they were useless and mean._

_Maybe i can find love that not mean_

_Maybe i can find love that won't hurt me_

_Yeah yeah i will find love your''ll see_

At this point people were listening and putting money in the guitar's case. Bunny smiled and continued her song.

_Maybe i find love and friendship for my loving heart_

_Please don't say im not cause i am!_

_Oh yeah!_

_I gonna find love and friendship for me your'll see_

_Yeah yeah please say i will so i can do it for me!_

_Oh yeah...!_

As she finished everyone nearby clapped and she smiled happily and said.

''Thank you everyone!'' A man came out of the crowd and said.

''Miss your singing and playing made me think. I want you to be a star but first you need to get on stage and sing!'' Bunny smiled happily ''May i ask you name miss''

''Bunny. Bunny Dreamsky''

''Miss Dreamsky if you wanna you can be a star i know it. Come to the i love music studio tommorow if you wanna. Bye'' He left and Bunny thought about and nodded to herself. She went to the apartments to tell Amy what happened. Amy was sat on her bed in her apartment when she heard the door. She opened it to see Bunny.

''Bunny so what happened as your smiling?''

''I might be able to became a popstar!'' Amy smiled happy for her best friend.

''That good are you?''

''Yes i gotta go to the I love music studio tomorrow'' Amy nodded. Bunny suddenly felt ill again and rushed to the bathroom to hull. Amy walked in and saw it and instantly became worried.

''Your been sick everyday in the row. Were going to the doctors now!'' Bunny nodded worried about what was going on.

* * *

At the doctors about 15 minutes later.

''Bunny Dreamsky come in!" Said one of the doctors. Bunny did leaving Amy to wait.

''So what seems to be the problem?'' Said the doctor. Bunny signed and repiled with.

''Well...For a month now i been throwing up in the morning and after meals or randomly during the day'' The doctor nodded writing it down on a piece of paper.

''When was the last time you had sex?''

''Um just before i began throwing up'' The doctor signed and gave Bunny a wee test thing.

''Wee on that and come back'' Bunny did and waited for the results. On the paper she had just weed on was two lines but she didn't know what they were.

''Well Miss Dreamsky it seems your pregnant. Your about a month along too.'' Bunny gasped and looked down at her tummy which had slightly expanded over the month. In there would be Mamoru's child. She didn't think it was Rini due to that she was born during crystal tokyo which probably wouldn't happen but yeah. She walked out to where Amy was waiting. Amy noticed her frown but happy aura.

''Okay what with you?''

''Im...p-p-p-preg'' She was soon cut off though.

''Your pregnant?!''

''Yeah and it is Mamo-chan's child but i really don't think it's Chibiusa as im way to young for her...and i don't really feel much of a connection to it...'' Amy nodded and said.

''This can be a problem so what are you gonna do?''

''Keep it. It wrong to kill a child no matter who its parents are'' Amy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Oh shocker i was actually planning for Usagi/Bunny to have a child...


	9. moving and how many?

It's been about a month since Bunny found out about her soon to be baby and the future group said they were going back to the future as it was gonna be changed now. But they did say they would come in 5 months time to see the newborn baby as moon people's pregnancy don't take as long but Bunny wasn't fully sure about this one being that It's father was a prince of earth. She was walking to the viewing of a house with 4 bedrooms. They had planed to move quickly to prepare for the newborn.

''Do you think that your child would be Chibiusa-chan...'' Said Amy who was walking with her. She looked At Bunny's now 3 month sized baby bump and it had only been 2 months meaning it was probably gonna be a 6 month pregnancy.

''No...im truthfully only 16...so it couldn't be..Chibiusa came when i was 24...'' Amy nodded and replied with.

''But it still could be you never know...Setsuna-san did say the future is set by stone'' Bunny nodded. They made it to the 3 floor house they were gonna probably be moving into.

''Now we gotta wait for Galaxy and Rere...wait Rere won't be coming due to kindergarten'' Galaxy turned up shortly after Bunny said that, her hair was still yellow to red but now up in a ponytail while Bunny's was cut short, shoulder length and Amy had put her's up in pigtails.

''You guys ready and sorry i was late, Rere didn't wanna go kindergarten'' The other two giggled and said.

''We only just got here our selves'' Galaxy nodded. A man came other and said.

''Are you Galaxy Crystal, Amy Waters and Bunny Dreamsky'' They nodded and slowly they all walked inside.

''Okay first im gonna show you the kitchen'' They walk along the hallway which bend at one point and at the end of it was a door. They walked through the door to reveal a small kitchen but still very good size and there was a door leading to the back garden.

''Do you like?''

''Yes very prefect size to be raising a family right?'' Said Galaxy, they other nodded agreeing.

''Okay now on to the dining room'' There was a door connecting the dining room and kitchen which would make it easier later on. They was a table placed in the middle of the room and a tv hanging off the wall. The table had a total of 6 chair space which was prefect in case Bunny had more then one child and they could easily add two more chair at the ends of the tables making 8.

''The decoration needs fixing but im pretty sure you could fix that'' They nodded after putting a nose up at the horrible ripped up wall paper.

''Okay now on to the living room, the last room downstairs'' They walked out of the dining room and straight a head of them was another door and to their right was the kitchen door. They walked into the living room which quickly gave a warm feeling. They was two sofas and a nice wide screen, flat screen TV and a fire place. The wall paper was nice but they would redecorate soon. It was white with rainbow flowers all over. Their was also another door just past the fire place which probably led back to the door and where the staircase was.

''This room is mainly for watching TV or sitting around talking. But do you like?''

''Yes nice and big which is kinda what were looking for'' Amy spoke letting the other two nod.

''Okay then im gonna let you look around the upstairs floors on your own and come back down later to tell what your gonna do'' They nodded and slowly walked out of the other door which did led to the big bit of the hallway and the stairs. They slowly walked up it looking at the cream paint and red carpet liking how they went well together. At the top the colors were the same and their was only 3 rooms on this floor and at the end of the landing was another staircase which probably led more rooms. The first room they went to partly hung over the staircase and it was a small bathroom but had all that you really needed. The color of the walls was sea blue and bath, toilet and sink was white with some black here and there.

They then went back into the hallway and into the bigger room which just happened to be the nursery. There was only one crib right now but that didn't really matter, the wallpaper was baby blue and had yellow ducklings and pink rattles all over making it a pure nursery. They was a potty chair which helped when the child started having to potty. They was also a toy box and space mobile above the crib and it seemed to make music as they was a faint noise as it turned slowly. Overall it was very cute.

''I like the nursery'' Said bunny, the others nodded in very much agreement as they walked out. They walked into the other room which was gonna be Rere's room. It was a cute pink color with brown floor. They was also dolls on the window which Rere would love. The bed was a buck bed with teddies and dolls all over the lower buck meaning if they did move in then Rere would have the top bunk which she probably wouldn't be bothered. They walked out smiling already making up their minds. They walked up to the top floor which also had 3 rooms. They walked into the closest which was in fact a room full of everything Amy loved. A book shelf no two books shelf, a study desk and wall paper that looked like the sea. The bed was also a waterbed. It was weird as it seemed that the house knew what they wanted.

The room they went into next was right next to Amy's maybe room and it was a total rabbit and moon themed room like Bunny's old room. The bed was a single bed with a cover just like Bunny's former. The walls was pure pink with baby blue stripes which was very cute actually. The carpet was white with black spots so it was cute a odd bedroom and very like Bunny's former. And the last room they went to was gonna be Galaxy's room. Galaxy's room was red everything and had a couple of galaxy pictures. They all looked at each other and nodded. They walked downstairs and the man looked at them.

''So what you gonna do?''

''We'll take it'' The man nodded and then asked.

''But their is only 3 of you and no baby why do you need another room and a nursery.'' They smiled and said.

''Well Galaxy had a 4 year old daughter named rere and Bunny here is pregnant with her first child'' Bunny blushed gently and nodded. The man nodded and said.

''Okay it be ready for you on Monday'' The group nodded, it was Thursday so they had enough time to pack.

* * *

Monday.

It was late afternoon and everything was packed, all that was left was getting it to the new house. They had phoned for a taxi to pick them all and the stuff which really was just dolls, clothes and other bits. They left as soon as the taxi was there, Rere was at kindergarten and didn't know that the move was this day. They left the home carrying the bag that hold the stuff. They got in the taxi which took them straight to the new home. The new home had been fully cleaned over the weekend so they didn't have to worry about that or anything related to it. They went inside after giving the money to the taxi driver. It was very clean inside.

''Wow they did do a good job didn't they'' Said Bunny.

''Yeah they did. It nice and clean meaning we don't have to do it'' Said Galaxy. Amy just went upstairs and put the toothbrushes in a pot in the bathroom while Bunny put the clothes away in their wearers's bed room. Galaxy arrange her daughters toys out around her room or in her toy box. Bunny came in at that moment carry a big pile of children's clothes.

''This is heavy. Why does she have so many clothes'' Said Bunny as she carried the young child's clothes, Galaxy giggled at the sight. Bunny made it to where she had to put the clothes and slowly put them away and closed the drawer after doing so.

''Thank goodness im done..'' She signed then she noticed Galaxy laughing.

''Oh shut up!'' She stormed out to join Amy in the living room downstairs. Galaxy shook her head and finished up before going downstairs too. Around 3, Galaxy jumped to her feet scaring the other two.

''Galaxy whats up?''

''Gotta pick up Rere'' The other two nodded as Galaxy ran out and down the street. The kindergarten wasn't far at all but still a good 10 minute run and home time was at 10 past oddly. She made it. It was a red building with a happy surrounding. A little lake, some trees and loads of flowers as well as a little play area for the youngsters. Galaxy waited outside when a woman with dark blue hair and magenta eyes came other and said.

''You picking up Rere Galaxy?'' Galaxy looked at the woman and said.

''Yeah you picking up Hannah. Hope?'' Hope nodded, her hair looked like it had been dyed but no one really payed much attension.

''Hannah is very much friends with Rere do you think that they could have a sleepover at mine soon?'' Galaxy nodded and said.

''It can't be at mine as we only just moved and so Rere gotta settle in'' Hope nodded just as Rere came out with a girl her age. The girl had magenta hair and eyes that had two small twin tails coming out of the topsides. Rere still had odangos in.

''Hannah! Over here'' Said Hope to her small daughter. Hannah smiled and said.

''Bye Rere''

''Bye hana'' Rere could never say Hannah right and so called her hana for flower which was weird but yeah.

''Come on Rere''

''Okay mommy!'' The four year old followed her mom as they walked down the rode.

''So did you have a good day?''

''Yep i did. Mrs heartsworth said my drawing was amazing and let me bring it home'' She reached her hand to her red bag that was on her back. She opened it and grabbed a picture. She gave it to Galaxy who looked at it. On it was Rere, Hannah, Hope, Bunny and Amy all together at a park. She smiled.

''This is good.'' Rere smiled and they soon made it to the new home which shocked Rere.

''We moved?!'' Galaxy nodded and they crossed the rode, they walked up the path to the door and went inside. Rere smiled in happiness and ran upstairs and strangely into her room. Galaxy followed her daughter and smiled as Rere ran around her room in pure happiness.

''I love it!'' Rere screamed. Galaxy giggled.

* * *

4 months later.

Bunny was sat in the hospital holding two babies and in Amy's hands was another. Bunny was panting after just giving birth to triplets. The first born was the pink headed Chibiusa who was gonna be named Rini since they were in America but her real name would be Chibiusa or Small Lady Serenity. They second born was a little born with his father's black hair and red eyes. The last born was a smaller then normal but not by much baby girl. She had her mother's blonde hair and her father's blue eyes not her mother's so they didn't have a crystal effect in them. The one in Amy's arms was the baby of the group. Rini was in her mother's left arm and the boy was in his mother's right arm.

''Galaxy take him'' Said a very tired Bunny giving her baby son to her friend.

''What are you gonna name them Bunny'' Said Amy as she held the small girl who was sleeping.

''Well the oldest is Rini or Chibiusa, The young boy is just like his father but with his sister's eyes so Derek who's Japanese name will be Seiji which means truthful rule. I like the name and the baby will be Tierra after Mamoru's past mom who i never met as she died in his childhood'' The others nodded liking the names.

''Why does Derek have a Japanese name too?''

''In case we have go back...and plus i need to inform this groups father about them and see if he wants to meet them...'' They nodded. That night after settling the group down in the crib, they only needed one crib at the moment but they were gonna get another crib soon, Bunny sat down and begins writing a letter to Mamoru.

_Dear Mamo-chan, Princess Endymion._

_I not saying im coming back cause it's unlikely. Im writing to tell you that i gave birth to three babies, two girls and one boy today. The oldest is our Chibiusa, the Boy and second oldest is Derek or Seiji and the baby is Tierra. If your wondering why this is, my pregnancy was only 6 months long due to short pregnancy. Tierra looks a lot like me according to Ami who came with me but i say she has your eyes. If you wanna meet them as they are your children then arrange a date with me somewhere after next Monday so i can get to Japan._

_From Usagi, Princess Serenity._

She sent it and hoped to get a answer within some days.

* * *

If anyones wondering. No, usagi is not going back to Mamoru as i don't really like him. He left Usagi at least once or twice during the series and left for America at least once, i know that wasn't his fault but he left her.


	10. The reply and two years later

Bunny woke grumpily to the sound of crying coming from the nursery. It had only been two weeks since they were born but they were loud. Bunny got up from her bed and went downstairs to her daughters and son but was kinda stopped by Amy coming out of her room also woken up by the loud crying.

''Again?'' Bunny nodded and walked downstairs to see Rere sitting at the bottom of the stairs covering her eyes.

''Can they get any louder when they know im only next door?!" She whined when she saw Bunny. Bunny signed and walked into the nursery and over to the closest crib. They had gotten other cribs and the former was now Rini's but it was the other side of the room while the closest was nearer and contain the odd child who didn't seem to connect with the sliver crystal like her older sister. Derek who was sleeping near his older sister was sound asleep unlike the girls.

_''how does he sleep through this...''_ Bunny thought as she picked up Tierra, Tierra's odangos and pigtails going limp as she cried loudly.

''Shh shh. It's okay It's okay'' She rocked her youngest daughter till she fell asleep. She signed, ever since she had gotten the reply from Mamoru, Tierra well had been always crying, every night without fail. Bunny wanted to know why it was almost like Tierra was more connected to the earth then the moon like Rini. Kinda like Derek who Bunny knew was gonna be like his father but hopes she can raise him to not be mean. But right now Tierra was a concern. Rini was had been crying looked over with her red eyes inherited from her mom. Usagi hair was now her natural color and if any one thought blonde was her natural then they won't think it had been dyed.

She put Tierra down after she fell asleep. Bunny smiled and walked out and down stairs to the living room. She sat down and grabbed a piece of paper that had a message on it. It read.

_Dear Serenity._

_I congratulate you on your birth but i don't think their mine. I don't mean to say that you cheated on me but i just don't see it. I hope you love them and raise them well and that all i hope cause i don't think there mine and that's that._

_From Endymion._

Tears fell from her eyes as she read it. How could he not believe they were his after all, Derek was identical to him but had red eyes and Tierra seemed more of the earth child then moon. And how could he say that Rini the child who came to the past to save her parents wasn't his. But she didn't care, she was just sad he denied his own children. Amy walked in looking at Bunny as she hold the letter in her hands.

''Usagi-chan...'' Bunny/Usagi looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. ''Let me see..'' Bunny hold the letter closer and Amy signed coming other and gently taking it. Bunny stayed silent as her best friend read the letter from her ex.

''Oh Usagi-chan..'' Said Amy upset. Galaxy actually appear in the door and said.

''What happened it better not include that prince who didn't love Bunny!'' Amy looked at Galaxy and said.

''It does...Im sorry Usagi-chan'' She hugged her best friend as Galaxy came other and took the letter which had been left the table.

''He denied his own children!'' A still very sleepy Rere came into the room and said.

''Mommy your gonna wake the infants...'' Galaxy signed and sat down motioning to her daughter to sit on her lap. Amy removed her arms from her now calmer best friend.

''So what we gonna do'' She said as she sat down. Usagi looked down and said.

''Keep things as they are and ignore Mamoru and protect the triplets!'' The others nodded and with that it was made, they were gonna raise the triplets without a father.

* * *

Two years later.

The triplets are now 2 and Rini has a thing for when there in shops to knock everything off of the walls. Tierra was a shy child who only opened up to the people she knew and Derek was just like his Japanese name Seiji, he was truthful with everything. Bunny was always tired due to the triplets. Rere had made things easier when she started elementary so she had homework and was in her room most of the time.

Bunny was going shopping carrying Tierra in a baby carrier on her back and the older two in a double pushchair. She wished they make a triple pushchair to take Triplets but they just hadn't. Being a single mom to triplets didn't help.

''Mama!'' Yelled Tierra as she saw Rini knock something off. Tierra's long blonde hair flow back, she didn't wear it up any more cause she didn't like it. Rini had her rabbit odangos and small pigtails.

''Ah!'' She picked up the thing being careful not to shake her youngest to much. She put it back on the shelve and looked at Rini before continuing. Teirra looked at her older brother by 10 seconds who had his hair very short and messy. She went to the counter to pay for her stuff. The woman who just happened to be Hope, Hannah, Rere's best friend's mom.

''Hi Bunny. Triplets bugging you again?'' Said the dark blue head.

''Yeah they don't give me a break apart from this one unless she's crying'' Pointing to her child that was on her back. Hope smiled and said.

''Do you think i can give you tips about raising children on your own after all i did it with Hannah'' Bunny smiled and shook her head.

''I rather do this on my own after all they're my kids'' Hope smiled and said.

''Wait till they get older...'' Hannah and Rere happened to enter the shop with a second floor as a home.

''Bunny what you doing here?'' Said Rere. Bunny guess she and Hannah were gonna a sleepover.

''Shopping...'' Rere made a oh sound and said.

''Hana i can't wait for tonight'' Hannah giggled and said.

''Rere your staying all the rest of the day and all night you don't need to wait'' Rere frowned but then smiled happily and ran into the back and up the stairs.

''Well at least the triplets aren't gonna brother her tonight..'' Said Bunny gently. Hope nodded and gave Bunny her change.

''Keep it'' Bunny said. Hope nodded and smiled.

''See you soon Bunny''

''You too'' She pushed the pushchair out of the shop and down the street till she made it to the library. She was gonna get some books and look on the computer and let the triplets read while she did. She needed Daycare info. She went in and signed in then went in the lift till the floor where the children's reading room was. She asked the worker there.

''Can you watch them?'' The man who Bunny knew as Mark Anderson.

''Okay Bunny you know i watch them any time'' Usagi smiled and walked over to the computer area and loaded it up. She looked up info for the closest daycare, they had a babysitter but the triplets really needed to be around others more. She found one called sunnydays daycare. It had a little playarea out back from the picture and had only one room and a toilet. The room though had cribs, a little drawing and painting table and a tv. It even had a reading area and Tierra despite being the youngest she was the bookworm of the group. She smiled and looked up signing up info. It said only 1 pound per child a day which was pretty simple now she was a singer and dancer and with Galaxy working as a elementary teacher, they had quite a bit of income so signing the triplets up for a pound a day wasn't a problem.

She got up after turning the computer off and walked over to the children's area and said.

''How were they Mark?''

''Oh they were fine and from the looks of it only two asked for help reading'' Bunny looked confused and then saw her youngest sat reading a quite difficult book for her age which made Bunny smile. She went up to Tierra who looked up and smiled.

''Mama! your done?'' Bunny nodded and picked Tierra up and placed her in her carrier. The other two ran other and sat down in their pushchair and Bunny make sure the strap was secure.

''Bye Mark'' Said Bunny waving bye as she pushed the pushchair. She walked home with the triplets and smiled picking her older two and carried them upstairs which did have baby gates but she often preferred to carry them. She put them in their room which was still partly a nursery but now a bunk bed for Rini and Derek and a single bed for Tierra. She smiled as Tierra went to her bookcase that was next to her bed and begin reading a basic story which was known as a hungry caterpillar. Derek grabbed a king's crown and began pretending to be a king while Rini pretending to be a princess grabbing a smaller sliver crown. It wasn't true sliver it had only be painted like the gold of the king's crown. Bunny walked downstairs and into the living room where Amy was. It was oblivious that Galaxy wasn't home yet.

''Hi Amy'' Amy looked up from the paper she was holding and smiled.

''Hi Bunny you bring the triplets home too?''

''Yeah what you got there?'' Amy smiled and said.

''I got top in class at the medical care. Im gonna become a doctor. Im all set up and im starting Monday'' Bunny smiled and hugged Amy and said.

''That's good for you and i found a daycare for the triplets. It only up north about a mile away. And they only a pound a day for each of them'' Amy smiled.

''That will help you with the odd timetable for your concerts'' Bunny nodded.

''Yeah and plus they be around other children their age.'' Amy smiled too.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter as much as the former. I gonna try and update again today but im not sure and i will make sure that the start of the AmiUsa romance.


	11. After five years

It had been five years and a half since Usagi almost a half as the triplets were born 5 months after the move and had been well been created a month above that and the triplets's brithday was coming up in a few days and Usagi who had become a famous singer under the name of Serenity well to hide herself from fans used the name Bunny.

Derek was doing great in kindergarten at making friends, Rini who was making friends slower but still had a great deal. Tierra was scared out of her wits and hardly if ever went to kindergarten because as she said it was scary and too full and no one loved her books so she mostly went to the studio with Bunny and Amy. Amy was dealing with a huge feeling issue. She loved Bunny but wasn't sure if Bunny loved her in that way.

Tierra slowly waved to her older siblings as she stood with her mom in front of the kindergarten which was named sunny kindergarten and had been where Rere went. Rere was now in her fourth year and her birthday was near the end of the year. Tierra's hair was in two normal odangos with plaits coming out of them instead of pigtails.

She had also develop freckles which bridged her nose. She hold a book called watership down in her hands. Watership down was very hard for children but she found it easy. She would often read it while listening to her mom. Her mom looked down at her blonde hair daughter and asked.

''You sure you don't wanna go?'' Tierra shook her head and utter slowly.

''No...'' Bunny nodded and picked Tierra up gently and said.

''It's okay you know i was nervous when i started kindergarten because i thought i was different'' Tierra nodded and hugged her mom gently. Bunny then carried her youngest as she walked to the studio. Amy was already there and her face was blushed with a faint redness the second Bunny came in.

''Morning Amy'' Amy smiled and asked.

''I guess Tierra wouldn't go kindergarten again'' Bunny made a peace sign and said.

''Bingo!'' Amy giggled. Bunny smiled and said.

''So what the song today?'' Amy looked at the list and said.

''Today's is um Love Is a Open Door from Frozen...'' Bunny nodded and said.

''Who singing who's part?''

''Well i was thinking you'll do Anna and i do Hans but if that not what you want'' Bunny shook her head and said.

''I'll do Anna.'' They started up the music as Tierra went and sat down. The music was nice and romantic and Bunny started singing.

_[Bunny:]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

_[Amy:]_ I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

_[Bunny:]_ But with you...  
_[Amy]_ But with you

_[Amy:]_ I found my place...  
_[Bunny:]_ I see your face...

_[Both:]_ And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

_[Bunny:]_ With you!  
_[Amy:]_ With you!  
_[Bunny:]_ With you!  
_[Amy:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Amy:]_ I mean it's crazy...  
_[Bunny:]_ What?

_[Amy:]_ We finish each other's—  
_[Bunny:]_ Sandwiches!

_[Amy:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

_[Bunny:]_ I've never met someone-

_[Both:]_ Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

_[Amy:]_ You-  
_[Bunny:]_ And I-  
_[Amy:]_ Were-  
_[Bunny:]_ Just-

_[Both:]_ Meant to be!

_[Bunny:]_ Say goodbye...  
_[Amy:]_ Say goodbye...

_[Both:]_ To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

_[Bunny:]_ With you!  
_[Amy:]_ With you!  
_[Bunny:]_ With you!  
_[Amy:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

The music turned off as they finished. Tierra smiled and did a bit of a clap before jumping right back into her book. Amy was very red and Bunny was smiling. Amy made up her mind she was gonna tell Bunny now about her feelings and prepare for the worst. She turned around at her pink headed friend and said.

''Bunny...C-can you come with me?...'' Bunny smiled and nodded. They went into a backroom and Tierra didn't even seem to notice. Amy was blushing heavily and then came out stuttering.

''Bunny...i-i h-have w-wanted to tell you this...for a w-while'' She was shaking and Bunny smiled and said.

''Don't be nervous''

''So um i l-love you'' She was scarlet and Bunny took a moment to register what had been said then she gasped and broke into smile. She grabbed Amy and planted a kiss on her lips causing the blue head pigtail girl to blush more then her face was already. But it wasn't long before the feather-light kiss turned into a passionate one. They parted and Bunny smile.

''I love you Ami-chan'' Ami gasp at the use of her Japanese name, she had almost forgotten it.

''I love you too Usa-chan'' Usagi smile and kissed her now girlfriend again. They both smile with a gently blush on their cheeks. They walked out scaring a just finish a chapter Tierra.

''Don't scare me like that mommy'' Usagi smiled and picked up her daughter and said.

''Sweetie if you could go live in Japan with me, Amy and your brother and sister. Would you?'' It took Tierra a moment to think then she said.

''Um yeah anywhere home if your with your loving family'' Usagi smiled and said.

''Well me and Amy are going back to live there as me and her lived there before you lot for thought of. And Amy going to be your father. Remember when you ask me who it was?''

''Yeah...''

''Well your real father was a complete idiot who didn't love me and i love Amy so she gonna be your other mother/father'' Tierra smiled happily.

''Yay!'' Usagi smiled wanting that and picked her up and looked at the time. It was 12.

''Okay let gets some lunch and then we'll go talk to Galaxy'' Tierra smiled and asked.

''Can i have pancakes?'' Usagi signed but smiled. Pancakes were Tierra's favorite food.

''Of course you little bunny'' She carried Tierra who was smiling brightly. They made it to their normal place for lunch. The worker Sarah Cash smiled when she saw them.

''Let me guess little Tierra said she wouldn't go kindergarten and now she want's pancakes?!'' Tierra giggled as Usagi said.

''Yeah she does like normal and guess what''

''What?'' said Sarah.

''Well me, Amy and Galaxy are going back to Japan which was where i lived when i was younger before the triplets came into my life'' She groaned at the thought of the other two which was at lot worst then Tierra. Tierra was still holding her book as she was being carried.

''So what do you and Amy want?'' asked Sarah.

''Well i want a nice sausage cob and Amy?'' Ami step forward and smiled before saying.

''I would take a ham sandwich, crisp and an apple'' Sarah smiled.

''Coming right up!'' She replied. The group went and sat down. Tierra was next to Usagi and Amy was opposite. About 10 minutes later, they meal came over. Usagi groaned went she saw her daughter's plate. It was coated with a least 10 pancakes and she would destroy that and still want more. The 5 year old smiled happily and began destroying the tower as Usagi signed and dug into her meal.

In least then 10 minutes, the tower of pancakes were gone and so was Ami's and Usagi's food. Usagi signed and picked up her daughter and carried her out with Amy carrying the book. They walked home slowly where Galaxy. Galaxy smiled and Usagi put her daughter on the floor who instantly went back into her book after Amy gave it her.

''So did you to tell each other?'' asked Galaxy curiously.

''Yeah and Galaxia were planning on going back to Japan with the triplets would you and Chibichibi come?'' Galaxia smiled and nodded. With that it was made, they were going back in a few days time.

* * *

They waited outside the airport with Usagi trying to keep Chibiusa and Seiji under control. Tierra was just hiding behind her future daddy scared of all the people.

''Okay you two Rini remember your name is now Chibiusa tuskino and Derek your name is Seiji now.'' While walking towards the plane they spotted someone they knew quite well.

''Hope!'' Yelled Usagi in surprise. The blue head turned around and smiled as her young daughter stood next to her. Chibiusa ran over to her best friend and hugged her.

''Morning Bunny. We're going back to Japan which was were i lived too and my true name is Yumehara Nozomi.''

''Oh my true name is Tuskino Usagi, Amy's true name is Mizuno Ami and Galaxy's true name is Galaxia''

''Cool so you grow up in Japan too but had your children here'' asked Nozomi.

''Yeah...'' Nozomi smiled and went to get her seat. The group also did with Usagi seating next to Ami with a special request to have Tierra sit on her lap as she didn't want her anywhere else. The older siblings sat together and were constantly talking or fighting and Galaxia sat with her daughter.

After the long flight, they all got off and they waved bye to Nozomi and Hana who walked off probably to find someone. Usagi smiled and said.

''Five years...'' The other two nodded. The triplets apart from a still hiding Tierra was running around in amaze with Chibichibi trying to keep them under control. They walked to the apartments and under a nice one that had 4 rooms which was a prefect size now that Ami and Usagi were in love and girlfriends. The triplets had to still share but they didn't care. Their room had a bunk bed and a single and we know who's is who's.

Some hours later Usagi got a phone call saying '_Serenity you gonna be singing at the singers crown_' She nodded and put her phone away. She pulled out the new timetable that her workers had given her. It said that she had a concert on Thursday next week. She signed.

''If I didn't know better I would say that the senshi would be there...'' Ami who had been there nodded. Usagi signed and turned over on the bed.

* * *

Thursday.

Usagi stood behind stage with Ami who was gonna sing with her as her partner Glimmering Waters.

''Are you sure about this i mean we gotta sing what we did back in the states and in front of a huge crowd'' Ami giggled and said.

''It's okay, Usa-chan I mean everything will be fine'' The man on stage then yelled.

''And for the performance we have Serenity and Glimmering Waters!'' The two inhaled deep and went onto stage. Usagi smiled gently as the music started and grabbed her mic beginning to sing beautifully.

_[Bunny:]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

_[Amy:]_ I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

_[Usagi:]_ But with you...  
_[Ami]_ But with you

_[Ami:]_ I found my place...  
_[Usagi:]_ I see your face...

_[Both:]_ And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

_[Usagi:]_ With you!  
_[Ami:]_ With you!  
_[Usagi:]_ With you!  
_[Ami:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Ami:]_ I mean it's crazy...  
_[Usagi:]_ What?

_[Ami:]_ We finish each other's—  
_[Usagi:]_ Sandwiches!

_[Ami:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

_[Usagi:]_ I've never met someone-

_[Both:]_ Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

_[Ami:]_ You-  
_[Usagi:]_ And I-  
_[Ami:]_ Were-  
_[Usagi:]_ Just-

_[Both:]_ Meant to be!

_[Usagi:]_ Say goodbye...  
_[Ami:]_ Say goodbye...

_[Both:]_ To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

_[Usagi:]_ With you!  
_[Ami:]_ With you!  
_[Usagi:]_ With you!  
_[Ami:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

The senshi who like Usagi said might have been, were there and listening not realizing that the one of stage was their former princess and Sailor Mercury. Rei frowned and said.

''Guys remember when Usagi came in to us and took out powers i saw her crescent moon...And this preson has a crescent moon and looks identical to Chibiusa-chan but with short hair and the other one looks a lot like Ami-chan but with long hair'' Makoto and Minako looked at her in confusion.

''What you mean by that Rei-chan?'' asked Minako.

''What i mean by it is that, that one on stage might just be Usagi or Chibiusa-chan!'' The others gasped and began conpareing everything they knew about their princess to Serenity. The others frowned after realizing that Rei was right.

''B-But that means she was hiding in America all this time'' Said Makoto. Minako nodded.

''But how could that ditz get over there went she 16 not 18''

''Haven't you realized it yet she could have made people think that!'' Said Rei.

''Let's go talk to her after the concert and we'll see'' They nodded to this. After the concert, they saw who they thought might be Usagi with 3 children. One that looked identical to her, one they were certain was Chibiusa and one that look a lot like Mamoru but with red eyes. They gasped at the thought of Usagi being a mother to triplets at the age of 21.

Usagi spotted them and glared straight at them and said.

''Come on Tierra, Seiji, Chibiusa'' She led them away from the ground and to Ami.

''Ami get Galaxia to look after the triplets and follow me'' Ami nodded and passed the children to a confused Galaxia. The lovers went with each other to where the former senshi of fire, thunder and love.

''Usagi i know that you right?'' said Rei. Ami gasped at this and said.

''They already figured it out Usa-chan!''

''Ami-chan why are you even calling this ditz Usa-chan'' Said Minako.

''Minako! You were always my look-a-like why did you go against me!'' yelled Usagi. Minako was shocked and tears formed in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

''Usagi...'' She uttered as she backed away.

''Usagi who were those three with you went we walked up to you''

''Why should you care Rei-chan!''

''Cause I wanna know you overgrown pig!''

''Fine their my daughters and son and I am not a pig!'' Ami broke into it yelling.

''Rei-chan my lover is not a pig!'' She looked like she was about to cry.

''L-lover?'' They uttered in confusion and shock as Ami nodded.

''I love Usa-chan more then all of you put together. I was forced to put her down by you while i loved her dearly as my best friend!'' Usagi eyes filled with tears of joy but she didn't go to kiss Ami at that moment. Usagi glared once more at Rei while Minako was in shock totally and Makoto no one could even brother reading what her face was saying. The girlfriends walked away leaving a angry Rei, a almost crying Minako and no one knows Makoto who was starting to show signs of sadness.

* * *

Whoa. The former senshi fight with Usagi the moment they meet what will happen?! And yes i should have mention that Hope was always Nozomi from yes precure 5, but I'm not making this a crossover because I don't want that.


End file.
